Reaver
"Blood and terror! For the glory of the Plague Lords!" Basic (ToC) The seas of the Old World are full of terrors, some Human, others subhuman. Among the most feared mariners are the Norse Reavers, brutal warriors who plunder the coastlines in search of foodstuffs, gold, and slaves. They are a merciless lot, hardened from their frequent battles with Imperial sailors and the feeble militias that stand against them. Reavers sail the seas to bring booty back to their settlements in their frozen lands. Others sell their souls to the Ruinous Powers, hoping to attract the attention of their uncaring Gods, and gain the power they so crave. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, the Empire, Lustria, Norsca, Southlands, Tilea, or the Wasteland), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Row, Sail, Scale Sheer Surface, Speak Language (Breton, Estalian, Reikspiel, or Tilean), Swim Talents: Hardy or Street Fighting, Menacing or Strike Mighty Blow, Seasoned Traveller Trappings: Hand Weapon, Medium Armour (Mail Shirt, Leather Jack, Leather Leggings, Leather Skullcap, and Helmet), Shield, Tattoos Career Entries Berserker, Bondsman, Marauder, Seaman, Skald, Warleader, Whaler Career Exits Marine, Mate, Mercenary, Navigator, Slaver, Ulfwerenar (see ToC page 146), Veteran, Warleader A Day in the Life The life of a reaver is tightly woven to the ship he works on, and the long days often start as the reavers guide the vessel through the fierce northern seas. Breakfast is gulped down in a corner that gives some protection from the wind, and normally washed down with strong spirits to keep a fire in his belly. Unless some prey is sighted, the day continues as it began, until the reaver has the chance to eat an evening meal and tie himself in to grab some sleep. However, once a suitable target is spotted, whether it is a ship or a coastal village, everything changes. The reavers quickly bring the ship around to fall upon their target at full speed, seeking gain the element of surprise and overwhelm their opponent quickly. As they approach, the bare minimum of men are assigned to continue crewing the vessel, while everyone else gears for battle and readies weapons. When the ship comes close, reavers leap from their deck straight into the action, charging in with battle cries and cutting down any who stand in their way. Even those who try to flee are chased down; reavers enjoy their bloody work and seldom leave survivors. Once everyone is dead, or fled, the reavers gather their loot. Valuables are stored in the hold of their ship, while food and drink is consumed in great celebratory feasts. The crew sets out again from land, out of the reach of those who might seek revenge. Once back on the seas, many of the reavers who participated in the raid drink themselves into a mighty stupor, which may last until the next raid. Hildr Hildr is a rarity, a female reaver. She is a beauty, with long blonde hair and a feminine figure that belies her strength. Some whisper that she is actually blessed of the Ruinous Powers, and bears a mark of their favour somewhere on her lithe body, but she does not claim that glory. She enjoys challenging the most stalwart opponents on the battlefield to single combat. Her victims rise to the challenge, since many would be dishonoured or horribly shamed to admit they had balked when confronted by a mere woman. But the victory notches on her fearsome twin-bladed axe Maiden’s Kiss count dozens of men for whom discretion would have been the better part of valour.